El dolor que escondo
by random96
Summary: Una chica con un horrible pasado. Un muchacho nuevo en el colegio al que todos temen. ¿Será que se encontraron por casualidad?... ¿Qué les depara el destino?...


El dolor que escondo

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

-¡Quítate!

-¡Hazte a un lado!, ¿no ves que estorbas?

Esos fueron los gritos de mis compañeras de clases que al verme solo me comenzaron a empujar hacia la puerta del colegio. Era inútil decirles algo, siempre me trataban de la misma manera desde que iniciamos en el primer año.

Hoy es el primer día de clases, hoy se inicia mi tercer año de preparatoria. Por fin llegó al final este infierno, solo un año más y seré libre de las burlas y agresiones. Realmente no estoy segura de por qué, pero desde que tengo memoria he sido la burla de la clase. Me han llamado de diferentes maneras: inútil, fea, tonta, llorona, en fin de muchas maneras posibles. El más reciente de todos era "anoréxica". Eso se debe a que el verano pasado perdí mucho peso, tanto que casi quedé en los huesos. Era como un esqueleto andante. Si tan solo ellos supieran por qué me ocurrió…

Siguieron empujándome sin piedad hasta que choqué con alguien. El golpe hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás, lo que me permitió ver los rostros de pánico de mis atacantes, eso era muy extraño pues ellas no se asustaban con nada, ni siquiera cuando los rectores del colegio las cachaban molestándome.

-L…lo lamentamos. Todo fue culpa de ella- dijeron al unísono mientras las tres me apuntaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr, abandonándome. _"Qué extraño"_ pensé _"¿A quién le tendrán tanto miedo?"_

Levanté la vista para ver el rostro de la persona de la que habían huido. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos verdes, enmarcados por unas grandes y muy marcadas ojeras negras, que denotaban odio y molestia. Al instante sentí como un choque eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar. Quise huir como mis atacantes lo habían hecho, pero mi cuerpo se había petrificado. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era disculparme, pero cómo hacerlo sin balbucear, estaba aterrada, no tenía escape, aún así debía hacer algo.

-Lo… lo lamento. F… fue… fue mi culpa- como pude mascullé aquellas palabras, tratando de tartamudear lo menos posible.

El muchacho frente a mí no dijo nada. Solo me observaba con aquellos aterradores y sombríos ojos, incluso pareció que mi disculpa lo hizo enfadar más. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento?, ¿Será que…?

Sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a clases. El muchacho frente a mí dio la media vuelta y se alejó sin decir nada. Al verlo partir, pude sentir cómo mi cuerpo se iba aligerando y un gran alivio me invadió. Suspiré. En una fracción de segundo volví a la realidad y comencé a correr hacia mi aula. _¡Valla forma de iniciar al curso!_

Una vez que entré a mi salón me dirigí a mi asiento que se encontraba hasta el fondo del aula. Ahí me sentía "segura", nadie me volteaba a ver, era prácticamente invisible en aquel lugar, por eso me gustaba tanto.

-¿Lo vieron? ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué miedo!

Una curiosidad despertó en mí al escuchar aquellos comentarios de mis compañeras. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-¿Verdad que es aterrador?… me dijeron que salió del reformatorio hace poco.

-Cierto, yo también lo escuché.

-Yo escuché que era un pandillero y que por eso lo habían expulsado de su anterior escuela.

-Pues a mí me dijeron que intentó atacar a uno de sus profesores con una navaja y que por eso lo detuvo la policía.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo es que lo aceptaron en el colegio?

-De seguro amenazó al director y por eso lo aceptaron.

-¿Tú crees?

Sin soportar más la incertidumbre me acerqué y les pregunté sobre quién hablaban. Todas voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo, lo cual me puso nerviosa, pero lo más extraño era la expresión de miedo que pusieron al verme. Rápidamente me comenzaron a atacar con preguntas.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿No te hizo nada?

-¿qué te dijo?, ¿cómo es?

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunté muy desconcertada.

-Del muchacho con el que chocaste esta mañana, tonta.

-¿Ustedes lo conocen? ¿Saben cómo se llama?- aquellas preguntas salieron de mi boca de manera inconsciente, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño ya que casi nunca decía algo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Escuché que se llama Gaara.

"_¿Gaara? Que nombre tan extraño"._

-¿Por qué tanto interés, eh? No me digas que te gustó.

-¿Qué? No- respondí.

-Así que te gustan los chicos malos. No te conocíamos esa.

-Basta, claro que no.

Decir esto fue inútil todas comenzaron a fastidiarme diciendo que era novia de un delincuente. Todo el mundo lo escuchó y rápidamente sentí las miradas de toda mi aula sobre mis hombros.

Para mi suerte el profesor entró y todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos pupitres.

Las clases pasaron lentas y monótonas. Como era el primer día de clase, los maestros solo se presentaban y explicaban su forma de impartir su materia. Era realmente aburrido.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el descanso largo. Cuando el profesor se fue del aula, la gran mayoría, si no es que todos, se acercaron a mi pupitre y me hacían preguntas sobre aquel muchacho nuevo que- gracias a mis compañeras- todos pensaban que era mi novio. No podía ser peor hasta que uno de pronto dijo:

-Si realmente es un delincuente mejor no nos acercamos a ella. Tal vez y nos quiera hacer algo.

Repentinamente todos se alejaron de mí. Me veían con cara de terror, como si tuviera alguna clase de peste. Todos murmuraban sobre mí, no pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo del salón. De algún modo llegué al patio de la escuela. Me enjugué las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos. No sé por qué, pero lo que había pasado en el salón me hizo sentir muy mal.

Cuando por fin logré calmarme y dejé de llorar me decidí a volver a mi aula. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando alcé mi cabeza. Ahí estaba, sentado en la banca que quedaba frente a donde yo estaba parada, aquel extraño muchacho de cabellos rojizos. Gaara. Por un momento me asusté, después de haber escuchado todas esas historias sobre él, pensé que me haría algo. Al fin y al cabo, yo fui la que chocó con él esa mañana. Me escondí detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca.

Rápidamente el miedo se fue desvaneciendo, me di cuenta que él ni siquiera me había visto. Estaba completamente solo, sostenía un libro en sus manos, era obvio que estaba leyendo. Se veía tan diferente a aquella mañana, por algún motivo no me pareció tan aterrador como cuando lo tuve frente a mí. Fue entonces que pude contemplarlo mejor, realmente se veía muy distinto. Por la posición en la que se encontraba sentado podía apreciarse que era alguien alto como de 1.80 de altura. Delgado. Sus cabellos rojos adornaban perfectamente su cabeza, su piel era clara como si el sol jamás la hubiese tocado. Lo que más me impactó fue que sus ojos se veían totalmente distintos, sabía que eran los mismos ojos que me asustaron esa mañana. Tal vez era por la distancia que nos separaba que tuve aquella impresión. Ya no mostraban molestia y odio, por el contrario parecían llenos de paz y tranquilidad. Realmente estaba absorta contemplándolo que no noté en qué momento llegaron mis tres atacantes predilectas.

-Entonces si te gusta, ¿eh?- aquel comentario me regresó a la realidad. Una de ellas, la más alta y corpulenta, me tomó por el brazo y me jaló para acorralarme contra la pared.

-Mira lo que me encontré- dijo su líder, levantando su mano y mostrándome una foto de mi madre. ¿Cómo la había conseguido? Yo siempre la llevaba conmigo, la guardaba en mi bulto. ¡Mi bulto! Lo olvidé al salir del salón, lo más probable es que lo hayan revisado cuando yo me fui.

-¡Devuélvemela, por favor! ¡Es la foto de mi madre!- gran error el mío al decir aquello.

-Así que ella es tu madre. No puede ser, ella es muy bonita y tú… bueno, tú dejas mucho que desear. Jajaja.

-Devuélvemela, por favor- supliqué.

-Mmm… está bien… solo si me haces un favor.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté nerviosa, un favor para ella nunca podría ser bueno.

-Bueno, hoy nos toca la limpieza del salón, pero tenemos un compromiso. Así que nos preguntábamos si tú podrías encargarte de ello.

-Y si te niegas, romperemos tu preciosa foto- amenazó la mastodonte que me seguía sosteniendo contra la pared.

-¡NO!… No la rompas… De acuerdo, lo haré, pero por favor devuélvanme mi foto.

-Cuando termines de limpiar te la daremos. Hasta entonces yo la guardaré.

Sonó la campana, finalmente me soltaron. Las vi irse mofándose de mí. Caí al suelo de rodillas y me quedé en silencio tratando de contener mi llanto. "_¿Por qué siempre me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Qué les hice yo para que me odiaran?". _Abracé mis rodillas, no quería volver a clases y verlas ahí pretendiendo que nada pasaba. Escuché unos pasos acercarse, miré hacia arriba y me volví a topar con aquellos ojos verdes, a pesar de ser la tercera vez que los observaba me parecieron totalmente distintos… Ahora reflejaban indiferencia y al mismo tiempo tristeza. Y como ocurrió antes, sin decir nada simplemente se fue.

De algún modo haberlo visto hizo que me olvidara de todo lo anterior. Sin darme cuenta ya me había puesto de pie y lo estaba… ¡siguiendo!

Cuando me di cuenta de que lo seguía, ya había llegado a la puerta de mi salón. Todo eso se me antojó muy extraño. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo es que lo estaba siguiendo? Y con todas esas preguntas en mi mente entré a mi aula manteniendo mi vista fija en la puerta del mismo.

-¿Dónde estaba, señorita?- preguntó mi profesor.

-¿Ah?… Ah, lo siento. E… estaba en el baño.

-Mmm… de acuerdo, pase a su asiento.

-S… sí

Al dirigirme a mi asiento vi mi bulto en el piso a medio abrir, voltee a la izquierda y vi los rostros de aquellas tres. Cómo me dieron ganas de… Ya no importaba. Solo me fui a sentar.

Las clases terminaron, recogí mi bulto y guardé mis cosas. Cuando me disponía a salir, esas tres me taparon la salida.

-¿Se te olvida nuestra promesa?

-No…

-Que bueno, si no ya sabes que pasará

-Lo sé…-suspiré.

-Bien entonces ten- Dijo una de ellas mientras me tendía un cubo con instrumentos de limpieza.

-No se te olvide limpiar también la pizarra- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

El salón era tan grande y yo tan pequeña, que tardé toda una eternidad para limpiarlo. Los pisos estaban todos cubiertos de polvo, las paredes tenían marcas de zapatos y la pizarra tenía manchones blancos de tiza que tuve que tallar por horas para poder quitarlos. Parecía como si nunca hubieran limpiado ese lugar. Las horas fueron pasando y en vez de irme a las 3:00pm me acabé retirando a las 8:30pm. Realmente tardé. Cuando terminé no podía creerlo, me sentí tan feliz que prácticamente me puse a saltar, recogí todos los utensilios de limpieza y los llevé a la bodega del conserje. "_¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar las aulas los alumnos si hay intendentes?" _Estaba tan cansada que ya no me importó aquello y simplemente pensaba en irme a casa. Ésta quedaba lejos de la escuela y debía de ir caminando pues ningún autobús pasaba por ahí. Las calles de por mi casa eran muy solitarias y aterradoras, incluso en el día me asustaba caminar en ellas.

Estaba muy oscuro, al parecer los faros no querían funcionar bien, se la pasaban parpadeando. De repente escuché un sonido atrás de mí, eran unos pasos junto con varias risas y murmullos. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, mi corazón se aceleró como loco y comencé a sentir un leve sudor caer por mi frente. Estaba asustada, no quise voltear solo seguí caminando, pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

-Hey preciosa, ¿por qué tan solita?

Al oír esas palabras mis piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente y mi respiración se fue cortando poco a poco. Una mano me tomó por el brazo y me giró bruscamente. Los vi, eran como cuatro hombres, no vi sus rostros porque estaba muy oscuro, pero por la forma en que reían supe que estaba en problemas.

-No te asustes, solo queremos "jugar" un rato contigo.

El que me tenía del brazo me soltó sin darse cuenta y yo empecé a caminar hacia atrás de manera discreta, abracé mi bolsa sobre mi pecho y en un segundo ya había empezado a correr lejos de mis atacantes.

-Atrápenla, que no se escape.

Noté como todos corrían detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme. Como no soy buena corriendo fácilmente acortaron la distancia que les llevaba de ventaja. Para librarme doblé a la derecha, grave error, llegué a un callejón que estaba cercado. No tenía escapatoria "_Este es mi fin", _pensé…

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic largo, espero y les guste

Pronto subiré la segunda parte… ^^


End file.
